Weddings and Regrets
by Sing-it-4-the-w0rld
Summary: AU Futurefic in which Blaine and Kurt haven't met until a wedding brings them together. Rated M to be safe... may not reach it though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FYI, due to the websites rules on e-mails and other website postings the e-mail addresses I posted aren't showing up correctly. The at symbol should be after the name for each of them. Sorry for any confusion...**

It was just a normal day for Kurt Hummel as he walked in to his office building with his morning coffee. He didn't know that when he checked his e-mail his life would be changing forever.

Before that fateful January day Kurt was just another gay man in Lima, Ohio, except that he was one of the best wedding planners in the United States. When Kurt was growing up he had dreams of being on Broadway, but those were crushed when the counter-tenors voice refused to deepen – no one wanted a counter-tenor that looked like a pre-pubescent porcelain doll as a leading role, the show would flop after just one night. So Kurt relied on his back-up plan. He took classes on color schemes, food, décor, different styles of dresses and tuxes – anything and everything that helped him know weddings inside and out. It paid off well – not counting his fathers wedding, his first wedding was done for experience only. He spent countless months preparing food, clothing, and flower designs for his choir teacher, Mr. Shuester, and his fiancée and Kurt's guidance counselor Ms. Pilsberry. The wedding had gone so well that both Mr. and Mrs. Shuester told everyone about it, and news of Kurt's eye for weddings spread. He was able to start charging people for his services, and after only doing three paid weddings he was starting to get so many requests he was having to turn people away. He only took on those that he thought would be a challenge or take him to new locales, and he didn't prepare them cheaply either.

His inbox was full that morning, as it was every morning, but today was January 4th, there were at least double the normal amount of requests, seeing as many people got engaged on New Years and he was out of the office all week-end. Even though Kurt was not lacking in funds, he refused to hire help, even a secretary, so he always spent the first four hours of work reading and responding to requests from bridezillas and horrible mother's of the groom-to-be. One e-mail this morning stuck out though.

_**From: **__Blaine_Anderson BASportsandFitness . net_

_**Subject: **__Wedding date 12/31/2021_

_Hello kind sir. Over the last three months I knew I was going to ask my long-term girlfriend to marry me and have been researching wedding planners for the day in which she said yes. One name kept being repeated: yours. My darling Ellie said yes, so I am writing to ask of your services. We live in Westerville, Ohio – not far from your offices so we would have no trouble staying in contact throughout the process, however we are wanting our wedding to take place in New York, on New Years Eve of this year. I know that gives you less than a year, but from what I have heard that would be no problem for you. Please send word of your answer as soon as possible, for if you cannot give Ellie the wedding of her dreams we need to start working on a second plan._

_With kind regards,_

_Blaine Anderson_

_614-555-9837_

Kurt was sure he had heard the name before, but couldn't place it. He decided to worry about that later though. He put Mr. Anderson's e-mail in the file marked REVIEW before going on to read the others. He sent out a mass reply to over 500 requests that simply read

_**From: **__Kurt_Hummel HummelWeddings . net_

_**Subject: **__Wedding Request_

_I am sorry to inform you that I cannot fulfill your requests. I have included a short list of wedding planners that might take you on._

_Riley_Flint RileysEvents . net_

_Danica_James djsweddings . com_

_Molly_Williams MWParties . net_

_Sincerely,_

_Kurt E. Hummel_

Kurt hit send, then went to the REVIEW folder to look over the three inquiries that he was somewhat interested in. Blaine Anderson's was in there, as well as a request from a woman from Florida who was getting married on Valentines Day and wanted Kurt to work on her wedding for 6 weeks straight, and one from an older gentleman who wanted to give his younger bride a Hawaiian wedding. Before Kurt picked which one he would devote his time to, he had to do a phone interview with them.

First he called the Floridian. Kurt knew the minute she answered the phone he could not work with her. Before Kurt could even tell her why he was calling she had asked him when she should be expecting him because they had lots of work to do. Always a professional, Kurt told her that this was only an interview to see if her needs met up with his abilities and that he would need some more information about the kind of wedding she was wanting. She had insisted that she would tell him all about it when he arrived. He didn't want to lose his cool, so he simply told her that he didn't think he could meet her wishes, wished her a good day, and hung up – then quickly blocked her number from his calling system.

Next he called the gentleman with the Hawaiian wedding. While this call went better than the last, he didn't know if he wanted to spend the next six months travelling between Ohio and Hawaii as the man wanted only authentic Hawaiian aspects to the wedding, meaning Kurt couldn't use his favorite stores or designers here on the East Coast. He told the man he would be getting back in touch with him soon, he had to check his schedule and other projects and see if he could fit it in.

Finally he called Mr. Anderson.

"Thank you for calling B. A. Sports and Fitness. This is Blaine Anderson. How may I assist you this morning?" A deep, yet melodic voice asked.

Kurt gasped at the sound on the other line; he had never heard anything as beautiful as this mans voice. He quickly recovered though: "Yes, this is Kurt Hummel with Hummel Weddings. I was hoping to ask you some questions about your wedding request."

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, thank you for calling so quickly. Ellie has never been this excited for anything. I didn't tell her who the wedding planner was, just that I had made a contact. We've only talked a bit about what she wants, we know it's going to be a big affair, close to a thousand guests, not including the wedding party. She said something about having at least ten bridesmaids, as she has a huge family plus friends that she wants to include. We know we want a New York City wedding, but we don't know where specifically. The date HAS to be New Years Eve though. I know that's tough, with New York doing the whole Times Square ball drop, but Ellie is insisting. Do you think you could do this, Mr. Hummel? If you can't, I don't know who can. I've been told you are the best, the one and only magic worker for weddings." He sounded so desperate for this wedding to be perfect Kurt was beginning to pity him. What man in his right mind would bend over backwards for a woman this much? Kurt had to tell this man yes. "_I don't think I could handle knowing I had broken him if his fiancée got upset over him not being able to give her a special wedding" _Kurt thought.

"Well Mr. Anderson, I would like to meet with you and Ellie in person before I give my word to this wedding, but I think I can get you your special day. Do you have time this week to meet with me?"

Kurt heard papers being shuffled around before Blaine Anderson answered. "Yes, yes, we have a pretty clear schedule. Any day, any time, we'll be there."

They agreed on Wednesday at noon, at a quaint little coffee shop called the Lima Bean. Until then Kurt racked his brain as to where he had heard of Blaine Anderson before. All the young man could think about was Blaine Anderson, his gruff, yet soft voice, and the obviously kind soul this man had.

**A/N: 1344 words for the first chapter… I'm going to try to keep writing like this, but no promises. I hope my readers enjoy this story, I know exactly what I want to happen, it's just getting there that's the problem. Please stick with me as I work this one out. Let me know if there's anything you like or dislike so far, or anything you want to see in this or anything else I may write (I do take requests for one-shots, kinks you may want fulfilled, etc). Toodles :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt made sure to get to the Lima Bean with plenty of time to spare so that he could lay out examples of past weddings, plus a few ideas he had come up with for the Anderson's wedding – namely locale. Before any other plans could be made, the couple would have to pick the setting of their wedding.

Kurt was checking his e-mail on his phone and didn't notice the couple enter the coffee shop. They glanced around, and when Blaine saw the man sitting at the corner table he knew they had found the wedding planner.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hummel, I am Blaine Anderson." He stuck out his hand to shake the others hand, before continuing his introduction, "And this is my lovely fiancée Ellie White." The petite woman shyly extended her hand, which Kurt took out of politeness. He was still stunned by the beauty standing in front of him, and it wasn't Ellie.

Blaine Anderson was the epitome of a gay mans dream. He had dark brown hair that was slightly gelled, but gave the hint of being curly if allowed to go free. His piercing hazel eyes looked like liquid gold, gold that bore holes into Kurt's own aquamarine pair. Then was his smile, Kurt could tell this man was exceptionally happy this morning, but could also tell that his mouth rarely ever DIDN'T smile. He had full, beautiful lips, perfect teeth, the best mouth ever. Then came the fact that Blaine was slightly shorter than Kurt, a concept that appealed to Kurt as it would give him a feeling of dominance. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Kurt. Dominance? What the hell are you talking about? This is a man who is going to be married in a year, who came to you for help with his wedding, to a woman. He is obviously NOT gay, nor does he want you to dominate him."_ Kurt's internal monologue was having a fight with itself, but the couple didn't seem to notice.

Ellie had seen the pages spread out in front of Kurt and was entranced by them. Of course Blaine had already seen the pictures of previous weddings, they were on the Hummel Weddings website which he had browsed for hours, making sure to look at everything Kurt had previously done. While Ellie was entranced with the beautiful wedding photos, Blaine couldn't get his eyes off the stunning man before him. Blaine had always noticed nice features of both sexes, and he would be lying if he said he didn't fantasize about some of the men he had seen in his days, but he had never seen anything so striking – he wanted to know everything about Kurt; wanted to get to see more of the fabulous body that was hidden beneath his fantastic style, wanted to know why went into wedding planning, and why he was in Lima, Ohio of all places, when he could clearly be anywhere in the world he choose.

Both Blaine and Kurt were pulled from their reveries when Ellie spoke. "Oh, are these my options for the ceremony?" She asked as she found the brochures for the two places in New York that Kurt had picked out as possibilities.

Without missing a beat, Kurt answered, "Yes, the first is The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers. While the view of the Hudson River is fantastic, the only problem is it is too small for a full meal for your guest list. They can only cater to around 600, but only 400 if dancing is included. If you choose a cocktail reception you can have your full 1000." Ellie nodded, she understood that with as many people as she wanted at her wedding she might have to make some sacrifices, like not everyone getting a full dinner with dancing. Before she could say anything though, Kurt started in on the next location.

"Now, I think you'll like this option better." He said as he flipped the page, "Gotham Hall. This space can hold up to 1200 guests. If you are wanting a very grandiose wedding that will impress by just the décor, then this is the place for you. Of course, we would need to plan the wedding around the architecture and scheme that is already there." Ellie glanced at Blaine, signaling that they needed to talk in private.

While the two went to talk at a separate table, Kurt started reorganizing his papers. It seemed to him that he had sealed the wedding. He liked the couple, and of course he didn't mind going to New York, it was one of his favorite cities and the designers there conversed with him on a first-name basis, partly because of his weddings, partly because he had done some free modeling for most of them at some point or another. He was jotting notes of which dressmakers he would go to when Blaine approached the table.

"We would like to hire you. Ellie was very impressed with your past work, and she thinks The Lighthouse would be the best locale. We're going to cut down our guest list to the 400 though, she's the kind of girl that wants a semi-traditional reception." He paused, clearly thinking about how he was going to form his next sentence. "Other than her dress, Ellie has left the wedding up to me. She's incredibly busy at the law firm and said she trusts you to come up with the perfect wedding." He glanced at his calendar in front him before speaking again, "While the shop is pretty busy, I think my managers can handle it, so I can get away from work whenever we need to discuss things. My phone is always on, and I check my e-mail more faithfully than I go to Church." He chuckled at that; he was evidently a religious man.

Kurt felt this concept of the man being in charge of the wedding a little odd, but who was he to talk, he was the male wedding planner. He thanked Blaine, promised to get in touch with him over the next couple days as to what the fees would be, and would get to work promptly.

Blaine and Ellie left the coffee shop, Ellie on the phone and Blaine jotting notes in the margins of his calendar. Kurt was lost in thought, _"That sure is an odd, but friendly couple. And boy was I right, that girl would crush Blaine if I don't deliver the best wedding she could imagine. You would think a girl like her would want to take more interest in it though. Oh well, as it is I get to spend time with Blaine, without his wife-to-be." _Kurt blushed at that thought, _"No, he is noticeably a straight male that is paying me to give him the wedding of his dreams. He doesn't want to spend time with me, other than wedding purposes. Get a hold of yourself, Kurt."_

Kurt continued fighting with himself internally as he made the quick drive back to his office. He got down to work, marking out dates that he needed to meet with florists and designers. He not only had Ellie's dress to worry about, but her bridesmaids too. He figured the tuxes for Blaine and his best men would be easy, Blaine seemed like a simple man when it came to fashion, and if Ellie wasn't going to control every aspect of the wedding, Kurt figured he could give Blaine some leeway. Before Kurt went home for dinner with his parents, he had his schedule figured out for the next year. He would be seeing lots of Blaine Anderson, a thought that both excited and worried him.

**A/N: 1283 words :D This story is just flowing right out of my fingers . I hope you are all enjoying it. Again, ideas are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurt pulled into the driveway of his fathers house he groaned, his brother and his wife were here too. He loved his brother, but he couldn't stand Rachel. During high school he and Rachel tolerated each other, they both knew they had to work together to get anything accomplished in Glee club, and their voices blended well with each other. After high school though, Kurt couldn't stand knowing that Rachel was making it on Broadway while he had to resort to his backup plan. Now that Rachel had been in multiple shows over the last 5 years she was starting to lose her appeal, while Kurt was still making a name for himself. Rachel was beginning to hate Kurt more than Kurt had hated her in the past. When they were in the same room the tension flowed, but Kurt was in too good of a mood to let anything spoil it today.

He put on a smile and walked up the path to the door. He was greeted by Carole, who he hugged as he stepped in to the foyer. "Kurt, Finn and Rachel are here, they say they have some exciting news they wanted to share with family." Kurt saw her eyes light up, and he could only think of one thing that would make her happy, he honestly hoped he was wrong.

He took off his coat and shoes before proceeding to the living room, where his brother, Rachel, and his parents were sitting. Rachel was leaning close to Finn, who was stroking her arm. He sighed, all he had ever wanted was someone to snuggle with, but even the time spent in New York hadn't given him that.

Once he took a seat, Finn cleared his throat. Everyone looked at the couple on the couch, but before Finn could speak, Rachel's stardom took over, "Burt, Carole," she spoke, then gave Kurt a glance and quickly added, "Kurt," before taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Kurt was right, and now he was wishing he had stayed home instead of coming to dinner like he always did on Wednesday nights. He averted his eyes from his families, he didn't want to show them the pain he knew would be there. Carole was fawning over Rachel, Burt was clapping Finn on the back, congratulating him.

Kurt took out his phone to do some work, as dinner was going to be postponed by baby talk. His eyes lit up as he read the sender of a new email: Blaine Anderson.

_**From**__: Blaine_Anderson BASportsandFitness. Net_

_**Subject**__: Our Next Meeting_

_Mr. Hummel,_

_I'd like to thank you again for agreeing to our wedding. Ellie is so excited, though you might not have been able to tell from our meeting earlier; work has been very stressful for her lately. I told her not to worry about the wedding, you and I would make sure it's perfect. I have a pretty clear schedule the rest of the week – when would be a good time to meet and decide on how to proceed? I have dates that Ellie cannot possibly be away from work, so maybe the next thing we need to figure out is when to do her dress fittings and such. She gave me the name and number of the girls that are going to be her bridesmaids. I figured I could just pass those on to you and you could take care of it – I don't really know these girls that well, so I don't think it really matters if you or I call them. _

_Like I said, anytime this week works for our next meeting, just let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaine Anderson_

Kurt quickly wrote out a reply, asking Blaine if Friday at noon worked for him. He suggested the Lima Bean again, but also let him know that if a place in Westerville worked better he would drive there.

His family was still busy with baby talk by the time he finished his e-mails, so he loudly cleared his throat as he stood up.

Everyone looked at him, but Carole was the only one who spoke, "Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry. We seem to have forgotten all about dinner. Why don't we go in to the dining room and get started, the chicken should still be warm." Rachel glared at him as if he offended her, while really he just wanted to eat dinner. When they sat down, Rachel sat as far away from Kurt as possible, which Kurt was fine with.

Kurt put small portions of food on his plate while watching incredulously as his brother piled his plate high, just like back in high school – which reminded Kurt… "Hey Finn, do you know of a Blaine Anderson?" If there was one thing Kurt could count on his brother to remember it was people.

Finn sat there with a look of concentration on his face while Rachel's lips turned into a scowl. "I know that name", she said quietly and with clear contempt. "He was the lead soloist of one of our competitions back in high school – The Warblers."

Suddenly Finn piped up, "Oh yea, and he was also on Dalton Academy's fencing team, polo team, and lacrosse team. I think he opened up his own sports shop not too far away; it caters to some of the lesser-known sports, but is doing pretty well. I've gone in once when I was looking for a specialty fishing pole for Burt."

Kurt nodded at both of their answers… He knew he had heard the name before, and now it made sense; if Blaine had been part of an opposing glee club Kurt would have at least heard of him even if he didn't remember him.

"Why do you ask?" Finn asked, Rachel glaring at the fact Kurt had the attention of the table and not her.

"Oh, I'm planning his wedding", he said nonchalantly.

"Cool bro", Finn said as he stuffed more potatoes in his face. Kurt made a face of disgust, how Rachel could deal with that was beyond him

-0-0-0-0-0-

When dinner was finished Finn and Rachel left to go home. Kurt stayed around to help Carole with the dishes and then ran to the shop with Dad. He had a little project sitting in an unused bay that he wanted to finish; not many people knew that Kurt Hummel, wedding planner extraordinaire was also a gear-head. Kurt built all of his own cars, besides the Navigator his father bought him when he was sixteen. Right now he had the shell of a late 1960s mustang sitting in the bay. He had everything he needed to make it run, the engine, transmission, battery, now all he had to do was put it all together and give it a new paint job, and after dealing with Finn and Rachel tonight he wanted nothing more than to get lost in the car.

It was past midnight when Burt quietly cleared his throat to announce his presence. Kurt looked up from where he was crouched over the engine, connecting some wires. "Yeah?" he asked as he wiped his hands on the rag that was sticking out of his coveralls.

"Son, it's nearing one in the morning. You need to go home and get some sleep; the car can wait." Burt was looking at Kurt worriedly, usually Kurt only got caught up in mechanics when something was bothering him, but he didn't want to pry.

Kurt sighed but started to clean up his tools, shoving them in box marked KURT that stayed tucked away in a back corner that no one ever ventured into.

After saying their goodbyes Kurt and his father went in their separate directions, Burt to bed with Carole, Kurt to his home office, knowing that sleep would still be impossible. He couldn't get the idea of Blaine Anderson singing and dancing out of his head, thanks to Rachel's memory. Kurt decided to get on YouTube and search for past Dalton Academy Warbler performances and what met him changed his views on Blaine Anderson completely.

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me forever… work and school take priority over writing… although I might get a lot more done in the next few hours because the boyfriend and I are in the middle of a fight and I need to do something to get my mind off him…**


	4. Chapter 4

It was seven in the morning when Kurt finally closed the lid to his laptop. He had watched video after video of Warbler performances, any and every video he could find. He had seen professional videos of them at Sectionals and Regionals, he had seen some that were taped by a parent of one of the boys, and then he had seen others that had obviously been shot by the boys themselves or perhaps friends that were let in on rehearsals and parties; those were Kurt's favorite videos. He loved Blaine's voice, and most of the arrangements were good, he had to admit that, but nothing was better than seeing the younger Blaine Anderson goof around on expensive furniture, dance on top of tables, and dance with everyone in the room, even though they were all male.

Then there were the videos shot from phones; these were less rehearsed, had less singing and more laughing, gave Kurt the chance to see what Blaine used to be like. This is what really changed Kurt's mind about Blaine Anderson; even if the man he knew was marrying Ellie White, there was no denying that he was at least bisexual, no one could get that close to another boy without feeling something for them. In one thirty-second video Blaine was wrestling with some other guy, slightly taller, a little thinner, and slightly goofy looking. When the other boy reached up and unbuttoned Blaine's blazer Blaine just let him. Then Blaine looked up, his eyes dark and wide. He must have seen that a phone was pointed at him because he rolled away from the other boy quickly as he yelled out, "Damn-it Jeff, you know my dad will kill me if he sees me messing around with Thad, turn that off." The screen went black, but not before Kurt saw Blaine walk over to the other boy, presumably Thad and whisper in his ear.

"_If Blaine is straight than I'm the Pope_", Kurt thought as he remembered that video. He absentmindedly put the coffee on and poured himself a bowl of cereal as he thought to how it would feel to be in Thad's place in that video; obviously something happened after the wrestling, something Kurt very much wanted to be a part of.

With his mind still stuck on the video, Kurt took his cereal into his small dining room so he could get some work done with color swatches – he had to have something to show Blaine tomorrow.

It was almost noon by the time Kurt was finished with his color project. He had four different color schemes that he was sure Blaine would love. He had made sure to find colors that would go well with both his and Ellie's hair and eyes, but still gave some variety. With an entire pot of coffee in his system Kurt figured he would run to the office for a little bit, check on e-mails there and make sure that everything was settled for the other wedding he was working on.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Once at the office Kurt was able to get his mind off of the videos as there was an urgent e-mail waiting for him, the bride and maid of honor of next weeks wedding got in an argument and the next bridesmaid in line was stepping up to fill the void left by the now ex-best friend. Kurt had to get the maid of honors dress altered, plus alter a regular bridesmaid dress for the new bridesmaid they found so the groomsmen didn't outnumber bridesmaids. Seeing as two weeks ago Kurt had told the dressmaker that they were all set it was up to him to make the alterations.

He called Annie, the bouncy little red-haired bride to let her know he was on his way to fix the mess. He threw his travelling sewing set in the back of his car and headed out to Columbus, luckily Annie and Matt lived in Ohio and wouldn't be leaving for their California wedding until two days before the wedding, at which time Kurt would of course be going to – he was just glad that they hadn't decided to go any earlier, he didn't know if he could have found an emergency flight. _"Don't worry about that right now, just get on the highway and go fix this mess."_ Kurt mused.

Once Kurt was in Columbus he let Annie know he wasn't too far away. He spent the rest of the day measuring, cutting and hemming the different dresses to fit the girls. It was nearing seven at night before he was done; with the long hours of work he just put in, plus the drive to Columbus, and the fact that he hadn't slept last night, Kurt was exhausted. He hugged Annie, telling her not to worry about anything, next week would be just fine, and then got back in his car to drive back home.

Because of the nature of the emergency, Kurt hadn't bothered to read any of his other e-mails before he left for Columbus, so he had more work to do when he got home. He opened up his e-mails, sifting through them groggily. Only when he saw one from Blaine did he perk up; it was just confirming that they would meet tomorrow at noon at the Lima Bean, but with that knowledge Kurt was able to fall asleep quickly, with thoughts of Blaine's large hazel eyes swimming in his mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Kurt scurried around, putting the color schemes in a folder on his front seat, making sure he had his large calendar with him, going through and answering e-mails quickly – his inbox was overflowing with unread mail as he had put reading any of them thoroughly off for a couple days.

When Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean he took the same seat he grabbed last time and pulled out his phone to continue working on the backlog of e-mails. He decided to take a third wedding on as he had a year to work on the Anderson-White wedding and Annie's wedding would be over soon, so he sifted through the request e-mails he had received over the last couple days. He was in the middle of writing phone numbers down of possibilities when Blaine sat down across from him.

"Your suitors?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Kurt quickly glanced up as he shuffled the papers into a folder, "What? No." He realized too late that it sounded as if he never had suitors though, which while true he didn't want others to know.

Blaine reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand, "Hey, it was a joke. I know it was probably work related, you seem to be a work-aholic." he said with a chuckle.

Kurt quickly removed his hand from Blaine's grasp, although he wanted nothing more than for the man to continue holding it; it had been much too long since he had physical contact with someone outside of his family. He mentally chastised himself; Blaine was going to be a married man.

Kurt took out the color swatches for Blaine to look at. The first choice was bright, a perfect compliment to the dark brown of both Blaine and Ellie's hair – Light Golden Rod Yellow with Dark Turquoise accents. The second choice began with Peru, a combination of orange and brown that reminded Kurt of Blaine's hazel eyes, eyes that Kurt could never get out of his head, and Indian Red, a soft reddish pink color. The third color combination was in honor of Ellie's eyes, eyes that reminded Kurt of his own, for in the little bit of time he had seen her they changed hues so often that he wasn't sure what color they were, so he picked two contrasting blues, Midnight Blue, and Steel Blue, a lighter blue, even though it was close to grey. The last option was not based on hair or eyes, but on the colors themselves; it was Kurt's go-to combination – Medium Purple and Pale Green.

Before Kurt handed the colors over he told Blaine that if none of them stuck out to him, they could look at color swatches together and go from there, but these four would at least give them a starting point. Blaine nodded enthusiastically, seemingly lost for words, but really he was thinking how cute Kurt was when he was excited about something. _"No Blaine, don't think that. Those days are in the past." _he reminded himself.

Kurt slid the color palates over to Blaine and then excused himself to get another coffee. Blaine looked over the colors, but kept thinking back to how gorgeous Kurt's eyes were and how he wished his wedding could be done in those colors. He ended up picking a color combination just to make it seem like he was paying attention to them while Kurt was gone, when really he had been thinking of anything but.

"I think I like the pale yellow and dark blue one." Blaine said when Kurt returned to the table.

Kurt nodded as he took the papers and put them back in his folder, then he turned back to Blaine, "Now, on to flower arrangements."

**A/N: First off, I want to remind you guys that I'm updating as often as I can… I'm working over twenty hours a week, am in class 12 hours a week, and have a boyfriend (& our new hamster) I have to think about… I know I said last chapter I would have this out soon, but it didn't really work that way…**

**Second, if you want to see the colors I mentioned, these are their Color HEX codes: Light Golden Rod Yellow #FAFAD2, Dark Turquoise #00CED1, Peru #CD853F, Indian Red #CD5C5C, Midnight Blue #191970, Steel Blue #4682B4, Medium Purple #9370D8, Pale Green #98FB98.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now that the colors were chosen, Kurt could focus on the flowers; he couldn't get combinations together without knowing what the general colors of the wedding would be – he didn't want a green wedding with blue flowers!

He took out the large book of flowers he had purchased and started explaining the symbolism behind the colors to Blaine to see which ones he wanted to go with, but Blaine was barely listening.

"Ok, so my choices are blue, yellow, and red. Most hues of these colors would be ok, and we can have multiple hues or colors, we don't have to choose just one. Before we choose, I want to tell you the meaning behind the color, and then we can look at particular flowers. Blue represents peace, openness, and serenity, it usually helps people relax during stressful situations. Yellow represents friendship, new beginnings, and happiness, most people feel happy when they see yellow flowers. Finally red, the color of desire, strength, and love."

The only thing Blaine caught out of that was the colors and then "love" at the end; he had spent the time Kurt was explaining watching his eyes flicker under the fluorescent lighting. He tried to recover, hoping it wasn't obvious to Kurt that he hadn't been paying much attention. "Oh, um, why don't we stick with yellow and blue, just to stay consistent." Kurt nodded as he flipped to the pages for the blue flowers. Blaine paid more attention to the choices here, since he had to be able to tell Kurt the names of flowers and such. He ended up picking hydrangeas for the blue flowers, and tulips, roses, and daisies for the yellow flowers.

"Ok, I'll talk to the florist this week and we will get started on the arrangements. Do you think Ellie will want to carry roses or daisies as she walks down the aisle?" Kurt asked.

"Either would be fine, I guess if I need to pick one than roses will work." When Blaine tried to envision Ellie walking down the aisle towards him he didn't see her carrying yellow roses – instead he saw Kurt, carrying a bluish-gray flower bouquet that matched his eyes. _"No, Blaine. You're marrying Ellie, not Kurt. Stop thinking this way."_ Blaine watched Kurt as he jotted down notes about the flowers; he noticed that Kurt's tongue poked out of the left side of his mouth when he was concentrating, and that his eyes got slightly grayer.

"So Blaine, the other day I mentioned your name at dinner, and my sister-in-law said she thought you were in a choir during high school. Did you ever sing for the Warblers?" Kurt's question came out of nowhere, jolting Blaine from his thoughts.

"Oh, um, Warblers? Yeah, I was the lead for a couple years." Blaine stuttered out, shocked that anyone had even heard of them; they hadn't gotten past Regionals, and that was only one year.

"Oh, cool. Seems we have something in common then, my step-brother, his wife, and I were all in our glee club back in high school. We made it to Nationals once, but came in twelfth." Kurt and Blaine chatted about glee for a while, something Blaine hadn't done in over a year – Ellie had never done anything fun during high school, she worked too hard on the Student Council, NHS, and Newspaper to do something like Glee, so she didn't understand Blaine's fascination with singing in unison with other people, doing dorky choreographed dance moves.

Blaine felt like he and Kurt could have been best friends in high school, if only they had met each other ten or so years earlier. Even though he felt close to all the Warblers, he had never enjoyed spending so much time with one person that he forgot what time it was. His phone, shrilly ringing in his coat pocket, brought him out of his thoughts. He hastily picked it up while Kurt started gathering his paperwork up, realizing their rendezvous was over.

"Yes Ellie, I'll bring something home for dinner. No, no I won't be too much longer; I should be home before you. Yes dear, love you too." Blaine pocketed his phone, internally grumbling about having to leave Lima and Kurt, _No Blaine, stop thinking about Kurt in that way; he doesn't care that you have to go home to your fiancée. _Blaine had never fought with himself so much as he had recently, it seemed like everyday one part of his brain was thinking about Kurt while the other was trying to get his mind back on Ellie.

Kurt broke through Blaine's thoughts, "So, I will get the flower arrangements worked out. Either e-mail or call me with the numbers of the girls for the fittings. That's going to take the longest of the entire process. I have Ellie down for her first fitting next weekend, is that still going to work?"

Blaine looked down at his phone quickly, trying to get to the calendar app before Kurt realized that the wedding was one of the last things on his mind. "Oh, yea, she's free, it's next Saturday at one right? Are we meeting at your office, or the bridal store? I'm not really sure what all goes on at a fitting."

Kurt suppressed a little laugh, "I figured we could meet at your place actually. I do all the measurements. Ellie and I will look through different magazines to see what styles she likes, then I'll draw up a rough sketch of something. If she likes it, I send it to my designer who puts a little more finesse into it. If Ellie doesn't like it, we repeat the process until we find something she does like. Once the designer has the plan ready, she sends it back to me, Ellie ok's it, then my designer starts making the dress. For this I'm really just the go-between; I can design and sew, but it's easier to have someone who spends their life doing nothing but dresses do it, less chance of messing up."

Blaine just nodded, as he was currently thinking about how he had to clean the house, make it spotless so Kurt wouldn't think bad about them – not that their house was that messy to begin with.

"So, until next week." Kurt reached out to shake Blaine's hand as he stood from the table. Blaine hoped that Kurt didn't realize how much he was sweating, he had grasped that hand before, but suddenly he was wondering how it would feel against another part of his anatomy, _"Blaine, stop it! That is totally inappropriate!"_

The two parted ways, Kurt to go home and think about weddings, Blaine to go home and try not to think about Kurt.

**A/N: sorry about the delay, I know I said I would try to get this out sooner, but life got in the way. Also, sorry it's so much shorter than the other chapters, I had intended for this to be part of chapter 4, but stopped it short, so this happened… No guarantees on when the next part will be up. Reviews are love.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Saturday that Kurt was supposed to go to Blaine's house for Ellie's fitting it was snowing. He was pretty sure that he could make it to Westerville, it wasn't that far and his Navigator that he'd had since high school was still in great shape – and perfect for Ohio winters. He decided to text Blaine and see just how bad the weather was there before deciding if he would head out or not.

**K: Good morning. What is the weather like there? It's snowing here, but it's not too bad.**

**B: Hi Kurt. It's just starting here, we actually just got home from grocery shopping and were able to make it around just fine.**

**K: Ok, I'll still head up then. See you in a little bit.**

**B: See you. Drive safe.**

Kurt tried not to think too much about the reasoning behind the drive safe comment – that was typically reserved for family or close friends, a fairly new acquaintance wouldn't say that, even in bad weather, would they?

Kurt abruptly stopped thinking about it when he started driving – he had to concentrate on the road – not because it was particularly difficult to drive in the barely there snow, but because Kurt couldn't always trust OTHER drivers.

It took Kurt two hours to get to Blaine's house, a drive he could have normally made fifteen minutes sooner if it weren't for the weather. By the time he reached the driveway the snow was falling in sheets, Kurt probably should have stayed home.

As he slowly made his way up the walkway – treading carefully as to not slip or drop his supplies – he was immersed in thoughts of how he was going to make it back home. Before he could knock on the door, it opened, and there stood Blaine, looking like a model in his dark brown corduroy pants, light brown button up and a soft off-white sweater over the top of it, light brown house shoes completing the perfect winter ensemble. Kurt suddenly felt out of place in his extravagant clothes that he wore all the time – he could never pull off the "comfy and laid back" look.

He was pulled from thoughts when Blaine grabbed the box out of left hand, leaving him with only his binder in his right. "Hey, t-t-thanks," Kurt chattered.

"Kurt, you must be freezing!" Blaine exclaimed as he set the box down inside the doorway and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him inside. He took the binder from Kurt, setting it on top of the box, then held out his hand to take Kurt's coat – in exchange he handed Kurt a worn OSU hoodie. Kurt looked at the garment with a puzzled expression.

"Well, put it on silly." Blaine chuckled. Kurt blushed, "Um, I've never worn a hoodie before."

Blaine tittered quietly but just stood there, waiting for Kurt to put it on anyway, which he did. "Comfy right?" Blaine asked as he started walking down the hall that led out of the foyer. Kurt didn't reply, but followed Blaine in silence. They walked past a large kitchen and dining room, and then stopped at a closed doorway. Blaine knocked three times before calling out, "Ellie dear, Kurt's here. Should I send him in?"

"You might as well." Kurt heard from the other side.

Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder, "Well, go in. I'm going to my man cave. Have Ellie show you where that is when you're done."

Suddenly Kurt was alone in this huge house, a big oak door standing between him and the girl of the man he was starting to crush on, whom had just left to his "man cave" as he so eloquently put it. He debated turning around and leaving, but knew that was out of the question – he was being paid to do this, he had to continue with the wedding – besides, they didn't know that he was crushing like a schoolgirl on Blaine, he had no real reason to leave.

Kurt slowly pushed the door open to find Ellie at a large desk, two computer screens in front of her, papers scattered all over the desk, and books piled up around her chair. The entire room was lined with bookshelves, overflowing with hundreds of books; Kurt was in awe.

Ellie held up a finger as she continued to talk on the phone her ear was attached to, "Yes, I know this case is important, that's why I've been slaving over it for the last six months. What do you want me to do – drop my wedding? I can't do that, Blaine would hate me. You know he wants this more than I do. Don't tell me I'm giving in to him. Once I'm married things will go back to how they were before, I'll just have a hyphen and an extra part to my name. No, the law firm will still be Throppe, Becker & White, the White-Anderson will only be used on occasion, not in my work life – you know me, nothing comes between me and work, not even Blaine."

Kurt was shocked by what he was hearing. She was only getting married because Blaine wanted to? She wasn't even going to take his last name? And even though she was hyphenating hers, she was going to act like it didn't matter for work? What kind of woman was she? Obviously Blaine knew none of this, how could he still want to be with someone like this? Kurt was glad he had taken so many acting lessons as a kid, he was seriously going to have to fake the next thirty or so minutes – all he really wanted to do was give Ellie a piece of his mind, something he couldn't do.

Finally she hung up the phone and turned to Kurt. "Sorry, that one of my partners. She's worried that once I get married I'm going to want to be a housewife. Total nonsense. I could never stay at home. We probably won't even have kids, I couldn't leave my job for something as trivial as that, you know?" It was obviously a rhetorical question as she didn't wait for an answer before heading in to her next question, "This won't take long will it? I don't have to go to the office today, but I feel I get more done there – Blaine can't come in and try to talk to me and such."

Kurt bit the inside of his mouth so he didn't say the first thing that came to mind, instead he just answered with "No, I just need to get your basic measurements and talk about what you are wanting in a dress. Shouldn't take long."

"Good. Let's just get this done with. I wish Blaine would have listened when I said we could just go to the courthouse, but he was adamant about the 'perfect wedding' saying something about how I deserved it or some such bullshit."

Kurt tried to tune her out, not wanting to listen to her bashing Blaine anymore. He wrote down all her measurements, making sure to check each one twice so he didn't mess up the dress. Once done with that he took out the magazines and some of his designs to try and get a feel for what she would like in a dress.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter. Something that's going to be comfortable, yet sophisticated looking is my only stipulation. I trust your judgment. Are we done then?" She asked as she picked up her phone and started furiously typing.

"Yes, that's it for now."

"Ok, good. Blaine probably went to the basement. Make a left out of here, last door on the right." Ellie said as she closed the door behind Kurt.

Kurt sighed as he went to find Blaine, the last twenty minutes weighing heavily on his mind.

**A/N: Sorry for the horrible chapter… I didn't want Ellie to be like this, but she insisted. Oh, and anyone who has ANY artistic talent, could you draw Kurt in an OSU hoodie? I'd love you forever (or maybe write a one-shot of your choice for you :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! You're down here quicker than I thought you'd be." Blaine huffed from the treadmill in the corner of the basement. He turned it off and jumped down, grabbing a towel and water bottle from the table next to it as he walked over to Kurt.

Kurt blushed, Blaine had changed from his cords and sweater into jogging shorts and a wife beater – that combined with the sweat dripping off of him was going straight to Kurt's nether regions. "Oh, um, Ellie decided to go to work, so I got her measurements done quickly" he stammered, hoping his slightly hardened dick wasn't noticeable.

Blaine shook his head, "That woman. She doesn't understand the concept of a day off. " He then turned to look out the sliding glass down that led to the backyard – snow was already piling up against the door; there was a good eight inches already, and there was no indication it would let up anytime soon. "Has she left already? This snow is not looking good."

"I think so – I heard your garage open as I started walking downstairs."

"Ellie…" Blaine mumbled as he pulled out his phone, calling Ellie to try and get her to come back home.

Kurt meanwhile was internally freaking out; he didn't want to be a burden on Blaine, but he didn't think he could make it home in the weather. Add that to the conversation he was privy to, and Kurt was in a very awkward position.

Blaine snapped the phone shut and sighed, "She's almost at the office, refuses to come home, I swear – her job is more important that anything else in her life, her own life included." Blaine was mumbling to himself, obviously annoyed at his fiancée, but quickly stopped talking when he remembered Kurt was in the room.

Kurt knew he needed to talk to Blaine about what he heard, but he didn't really want to be caught up in the drama – nor did he want to be seen as interfering to get closer to Blaine, but the idea of a single Blaine certainly had it's appeal. _No Kurt, you need to be a good friend to Blaine. FRIEND._

"So, does Ellie do this a lot? The whole workaholic thing?" Kurt asked quietly and hesitantly, not wanting to annoy Blaine further, but at the same time feeling like he needs to get some things off his chest.

Blaine sighed, sitting on the white leather couch and motioning for Kurt to do the same. "Every day" he simply stated. His eyes drifted back to the door, looking out at the snow covered yard again, "I'm sorry you drove out here for this, and now you can't even get home. You must be really pissed, I know I would be."

Kurt shrugged as he looked at the man seated just inches away from him, "Nah, it's not like I had anything else planned. I was just going to work on the design when I got home, I could do it here." He trailed off, unsure of what to say next, the last thing he wanted to do right now was work on Ellie's dress.

"Oh, well, I could leave you to work then; maybe Ellie would be happy to know it's getting done."

Kurt sighed; he had to tell Blaine what Ellie said, and it was now or never. "Blaine?" he whispered, coming off sounding like a kid, not a grown man.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, eyes questioning his tone.

"I don't really think Ellie wants this." Kurt tried to choose his words carefully, not wanting to hurt Blaine, but knowing whatever he told him would crush him.

Blaine sighed again, "You see it too?" he asked quietly, defeat evident in his soft voice.

"I didn't just see it, I heard it, was told it. Ellie wasn't shy about how she feels." Kurt could feel the couch begin to shake as Blaine began to sob, tears running down his face.

"I tried to tell myself things would be different." Blaine's words were broken by long gulps of air and coughs, trying to speak while crying was proving difficult. "She seemed so happy when I asked her, and I thought I broke through to her, showed her how much I loved her, and I hoped that she would stop working so much, settle down, let me take care of her."

Kurt couldn't let him continue to cry, curled into the arm of the couch. He moved from his side of the couch to the floor beneath Blaine and grabbed his hands, just giving him something to hold on to as he spoke and wept.

"When she started working more and telling me to deal with the wedding I knew I had made a mistake, but I couldn't call it off. All along she's been subtly telling me that she doesn't want this; telling me how busy she is, how she might be a senior partner soon; but I didn't want to let her go."

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything – he just let Blaine continue to ramble. Eventually his talking, along with the tears, died down – although he continued to hold Kurt's hand. Once he was calm, he said the words that Kurt was waiting for and yet dreading, "I'm calling off the wedding."

**A/N: Sorry for the less than 900 word post… I wanted to get this out there before the rest of the story picks up. I'm not sure how many more chapters this will be, but I can see the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt didn't argue with Blaine, he fully agreed that Ellie and Blaine shouldn't be getting married. _"But what do I do from here?"_ he asked himself. He wanted to tell Blaine that things would be ok – they'd have to be, anything would be better than his bitch of a fiancée, but he didn't think that's what Blaine needed to hear right now.

It had only been five minutes since Blaine made up his mind that the wedding was over and he was already getting things organized, pulling out phone numbers and e-mail addresses for people he needed to notify. Kurt took that as his signal to cancel all the bookings he had planned – flowers, caterers, The Lighthouse. Luckily he had all these numbers in his phone, so he didn't have to dig through paperwork to find it, or wait until he was home to get started on making the calls.

Both men were making their calls and sending their e-mails when suddenly the electricity went out. It didn't faze them much, as they were on their cells, but the loss of light and heat was noticeable. Blaine quickly ended his phone call, telling his father that yes, the wedding was off for good and he would call him once the weather lightened up. He then grabbed Kurt's hand and drug him off the floor and up the stairs to the large living room where the biggest fire place was. He quickly lit it, told Kurt to stay there, and then ran out. While he was gone Kurt quickly made another call.

"Hey Dad, it's me. Yes, I'm fine. I'm actually not at home - I'm in Westerville. Yea, dad, I know, I'm being careful. I'm actually in Blaine's living room right now, sitting in front of the fireplace to keep warm. No dad, you don't need to come get me. I'll be fine, this will pass over and then I'll be on my way. Yes, I'll call you in a couple hours to check in. You be safe too. Love you dad." Kurt didn't hear Blaine come in, so was surprised when a soft cream-colored blanket fell in to his lap as he hung up his phone.

He glanced up; saw Blaine's honey-colored eyes reflecting the fire, his soft smile that was tinged with sadness. "Thanks" he whispered as he hugged the blanket around him. Blaine took a larger blanket, spread it out on the floor, and then laid a few pillows down. He nodded, signaling for Kurt to lay down with him. Kurt inhaled sharply, _"Remember, he just called off his wedding. His wedding to his FEMALE fiancée. He's just being nice and wanting you to be comfortable. __**NOTHING MORE**__."_ Kurt inwardly groaned, but laid down, pulling the blanket around him as he shivered. Blaine also lay down, and had another large blanket with him, one that he draped across both him and Kurt.

Now that they were comfortable and warming up, Blaine decided he should start talking. He had made up his mind that he needed to start over, and even though it was quick, he knew whom he wanted to start over with.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice sounded so broken, all Kurt wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms, hold on to him forever, whisper that things would be ok, but he didn't; he kept his distance as he answered, "Yeah?"

"I think there's some things you need to know about me." Blaine looked in to Kurt's eyes, and all Kurt saw was confusion and pain, so different from the man he had seen before. Kurt just nodded to let Blaine know he was listening.

"I don't even know where to start." He said, shaking his head. Even in his own mind things were confused, he didn't know how he had gotten to where he was today; so different from the boy he used to be.

"The beginnings usually a good place." Kurt quietly said, eliciting a small laugh from Blaine.

"Ah yes, the beginning. Well, I guess it started in the fourth grade; I was nine, and my mom had just signed me up to be in the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular as a choirboy. I went to the first rehearsal and suddenly I had tons of girls crowding me, saying how great I sounded, how cute I was, how they loved my hair and eyes and any other compliment they could throw my way." He chuckled, then continued, "But I didn't care, I didn't want any of them to compliment me, I just wanted Jake, the big sixth grader that was leading the boys, to notice me. That was when I first realized I liked boys, but of course I didn't say anything, I was scared out of my mind." Kurt took a deep breath, _"Was Blaine really coming out to me? This IS NOT happening"_ he told himself.

"So it was four years later, in the middle of eighth grade, I was still doing the Kings Island gig. Jake was now in the tenth grade, and was now getting solos. I could listen to that boy sing all day. One day after rehearsal I saw him get picked up by another guy, who leaned over and kissed him. That's when I understood that it was ok to like boys. Of course I didn't pursue Jake, he had a boyfriend, but I did start looking at the boys at school, trying to figure out if any of them were also gay.

"Freshman year I made friends with a kid who had just transferred in to the district. We got close, and he told me he was gay. I could see him wince, just waiting to get hit. But I just hugged him, told him I was too, and that was that. We didn't date, didn't do anything to make other guys at school see what we were. Sophomore year there was a Sadie Hawkins dance. We decided to go together. Bad idea." Blaine became quiet for a few minutes, Kurt just looked at him, not wanting to push him, but entranced in the story. "We were beat up, I was in the hospital for months. When I got out, my parents sent me to Dalton. Even though it had a no tolerance policy for bullying, I couldn't let myself be me. I kept singing, but I also joined tons of sports, boxing, wrestling, football, soccer, lacrosse, I was the big man on campus, even though I was tiny." He laughed, and Kurt smiled, he couldn't ever NOT smile when he heard that laugh.

I dated some girls from Crawford, our sister school, but I never got close to them, as I never really felt anything for them, it was just a way to hide who I was. When I went to college I told friends that I was too busy to date, not wanting to deal with the pressures of girls or boys then. I majored in sports management, and it was my last semester when I met Ellie. We were taking a business law class. We both graduated top of our class, and had both been busy during school, not wanting to date, but both needed a date for a huge party when finals ended, so we went together. And that was that, we started dating after that, and you know the rest. What you don't know, what no one knows, is that I've never really loved anyone. What I've felt for Ellie was purely platonic. I don't know what would have happened if we went through with the wedding, but I'm actually glad that things happened the way they did; I found you." Suddenly Blaine's lips were on Kurt's, both men groaning at the feel of the other man pressed against them. They both gasped for air, giggled softly, and then started kissing again.

It was a few hours later, after it had stopped snowing, the electricity had come back on, and the two men had spent time getting to know each other in ways that others had never known, when Blaine started talking again, "I've regretted a lot in my past, not talking to boys sooner than I did, going to the dance that nearly killed my best friend and me, not telling the guys at Dalton that I was gay, dating girls for three years, and then Ellie, but I will never, ever, regret falling in love with you, Kurt Hummel."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Three Years Later

Kurt put the finishing touches on the bouquets, and then hurriedly ran back inside to get ready. He only had three hours, and needed to shower, fix his hair, and get in his tux. He'd have to hurry, but he knew it would be worth it.

At exactly five p.m. both men entered from opposite sides of the yard, clad in black tuxes with light blue trim. The yard was decorated in shades of blue and yellow, the original colors Blaine had picked for his and Ellie's wedding, but this time, it was Kurt and he getting married. As the men met in the middle, they took each other's hands and the official began. As they said their "I do's" both men grinned, knowing they would never regret this decision.


End file.
